Doble identidad: Lo hice por ti
by xxlizzie
Summary: ¿Cómo podría Sirius Black, el mayor seductor, reconquistar el amor de su prometida después de haber pasado una noche con otra chica? Tras una conversación con Remus, quién creía un traidor, descubre la forma... ¿y si Sirius dejara de ser Sirius?
1. doble identidad

**Hola!**

**Anoche tuve un sueño extraño y raíz de él se me ha ocurrido esta historia. En esta ocasión no tendrá nada que ver con la cronología en los libros (al menos eso creo). Está situado en la época de los merodeadores (Cómo no), más concretamente unos años después de que dejaran Hogwarts. Los protas principales son Remus y Sirius y las chicas de las que están enamorados.**

**De nuevo estará una mini historia de pocos capítulos (espero).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

_Querida Exya _

_Todo terminó entre nosotros dos, lo sé, pero aún así no puedo resignarme a dejarte marchar así como así. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?_

_He sido un idiota, lo admito, pero entiéndeme... nunca he amado a nadie, no sé como se hace, ni qué se espera de mí. TE AMO, a ti, solo a ti, eso es lo único que me importa y lo único de lo que estoy seguro. _

_Sí, estuve con otra chica, no lo niego, pasé la noche con ella, pero... no es lo que te imaginas. Ella no es importante para mí, por ella no siento lo mismo que por ti. _

_No suelo decir estas palabras pero por favor queda conmigo esta noche y déjame explicarte las cosas como son. No tires por la borda todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... _

_Te estaré esperando en nuestro lugar._

_Te amo, no lo olvides_

_S.B._

oooooooo

Alexia lanzó el trozo de pergamino a las llamas de la chimenea. No se podía creer que fuera a decirle eso en un mensaje... ¡Cómo podía atreverse! Él no la amaba, aquello no podía ser amor, sólo egoísmo... ¡Era un completo idiota!

-¿Lexy?- susurró una voz a su espalda

Se giró y vio allí a Remus Lupin con una sonrisa tierna que se reflejaba en sus labios. No lo dudó ni un segundo. Fue hasta él y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desesperadamente.

-cariño¿qué pasa?

-es un idiota... me ha escrito... quiere que volvamos...

-quizá debas escucharle...

-¡eso lo dices porque es tu amigo!- le reprochó ella sin hacer ningún intento por apartarse de su lado

-él te ama, preciosa

-¡eso es mentira! Se ha acostado con otra...

-y eso es lo que te duele...

Ella se alejó de él al oírle mientras negaba con un gesto de su cabeza. Remus sonrió sin poderlo evitar al verla en ese estado y le secó las lágrimas con cariño.

-estás enamorada de él. Ambos os ibais a casar en breve... ¿por qué no aceptas que estás celosa y dolida?

-¿por qué le defiendes? Él no confía en ti- susurró a mala idea

-no, puede que eso sea cierto...- admitió con tristeza- pero yo sí confió en él y en lo que por ti siente. De no ser así, jamás le habría dejado el camino libre para cortejarte. Tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti y por qué te estoy dando refugio ahora.

-si de verdad me sigues amando, no vuelvas a defenderlo delante de mí... ¡para mi Sirius Black está muerto y enterrado!

oOoOoOoOoO

Estuvo esperando hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer le sorprendieron. Maldijo la cabezonería de su chica al recorrer el camino de vuelta a su apartamento. No le gustaba volver a él ahora que Alexia no estaba allí. Aún no entendía cómo podía haber sido tan tonto como para hacerle daño de ese modo. Él la amaba, estaba absolutamente convencido de eso.

-Te esperaba

Aquellas palabras le detuvieron. Frunció el ceño al ver parado delante suya a Remus Lupin. Hacía semanas que no hablaba con él por buenas razones... no creía en él y menos después de que Peter le dijera que perseguía a su chica. Una cosa era saber que mientras estudiaban juntos estaba prendado de ella, y otra muy distinta era echarle los galgos pocos días antes de fuera a convertirse en su esposa.

-Si no te ha enviado la Orden, mejor márchate. No estoy de humor, Lupin

-¿Tanto me odias que ahora ya ni eres capaz de pasar un minuto a mi lado, Padfoot?

-No quiero estar cerca de alguien que ha querido robarme a mi chica

-celos... ahora lo entiendo

-vete

Abrió la puerta y tras señalarle la salida, caminó hasta su salón. Quería beber un poco antes de irse a dormir. Prefería pensar estando solo y no mal acompañado.

-Lexy está conmigo

-¿qué?- gruñó mirándole a los ojos

-Cuando te abandonó a ti, se vino a mi apartamento.

-¿Cómo puedes deliberadamente venir a mi casa a decirme eso?- espetó enfrentándole

-ella es mi amiga y no tenía otro sitio al que ir.

-¡Podía haberse ido con Lily! Ella la habría aceptado, o incluso con Alice... ambas son sus mejores amigas.

-Lils y Alice acaban de tener un bebé, no quería ser una molestia

-claro y para ti no lo es¿verdad?

-no tienes por qué sentir celos de mí, sólo somos amigos.

-¡claro!- ironizó él mirándole con rabia- tan amigos sois que os acostáis juntos... ¡no soy idiota, Moony! Lo sé todo...

Remus le taladró con la mirada sorprendido. Al ver su expresión, a Sirius se le encendió una lucecita en su cerebro...

-nunca ha sido tuya¿verdad?

-desde que se decidió por ti, no he vuelto a besarla, Sirius, lo sabes.

-¡Merlín! He sido un idiota...

-¿por qué diantres pensaste que ella y yo estábamos juntos?

-siempre estás junto a ella... la haces reír... os abrazáis tanto...

-la amo, no te lo voy a negar...- confesó mirándole a los ojos- nunca he dejado de quererla, pero Lexy es tuya. Te ama a ti. Sólo estoy a su lado como amigo, no puedes negarme eso... no quiero nada más.

-Moony, yo...

-si hubiera querido robártela lo habría hecho hace ya tiempo, no ahora a una semana de vuestra boda. Se supone que me conoces...

-he sido un idiota...

-un poquito, Sirius

-¿qué puedo hacer para recuperarla?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos

Había metido la pata. Nunca debió dejarse convencer de aquello. Él tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que Alexia le amaba a él, y también tendría que haber confiado en Remus... era uno de sus mejores amigos... ¿por qué había tenido que pensar mal de él? No pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo al recordar la visita de Wormtail una semana antes... él lo había comenzado todo sin querer.

-¿qué pasó esa noche, Sirius?

-Moony...

-estoy intentando que Lexy te escuche, pero si no sé todos los datos será imposible.

-¿me has estado ayudando?

-somos amigos, querido perrito... ahora dime... ¿de verdad le has sido infiel?

Sirius bajó la vista arrepentido. No quería hablar de ello... no podía decirle lo que de verdad había pasado esa noche.

-entiendo...- sentenció Remus con voz queda

-no es lo que...

-déjalo...

-Remus yo la amo, creeme

-lo sé, pero está sufriendo mucho y se me parte el corazón verla así

-déjame verla...

-no puedo... no así...

-Moony, escúchame, yo...

-ahora mismo te odia... no confía en ti

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el alma. No quería que le odiase, él quería recuperarla... estar junto a ella para siempre¿por qué había tenido que liarlo todo aquella noche?; ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por sus celos? Si pudiera ser otra persona... si pudiera cambiar el pasado... si tan solo él no fuese tan Sirius Black...

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó contento

-¿una idea tuya?- susurró Remus con una sonrisa- me da miedo oírte si quiera, amigo mío.

-En una semana Alexia y yo nos casaremos... Tengo que demostrarle que ella es la mujer que amo

-¿y cómo piensas lograrlo?

-haciéndole recordar las cosas que la enamoraron de mí...

OoOoOoOOoOo

Estaba completamente decidida. Se marcharía de Londres durante un tiempo. No quería estar allí cuando llegase el sábado siguiente... se suponía que ese día se iba a unir para siempre al hombre de su vida y no soportaría estar en la misma ciudad que él. Sabía que quizá con ello sólo estaba huyendo, pero poco le importaba. ¿Qué más da si la creían una cobarde?

Una vez tomada esta decisión, comenzó a preparar su equipaje. Y cuando lo tuvo todo, se apareció en la mansión de los Potter dispuesta a despedirse de ellos. Al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos y no quería marcharse sin haberles visto antes.

-Lexy...

Maldijo su mala suerte al ver delante suya a Remus. No había pensado en él al tomar la decisión de marcharse de la ciudad. Sabía que probablemente no se lo tomaría muy bien, pero no se iba a echar atrás. Ya era adulta y responsable, tenía que atenerse a sus propias decisiones.

-Remus, me marcho...- confesó directamente

-¿a dónde?

-al mundo muggle... estoy cansada de la magia. Quiero empezar de cero lejos de aquí...

-Lexy, yo...

-no intentes convencerme, por favor. Aunque quisiera no podría quedarme aquí... demasiados recuerdos...

-entonces has venido hasta aquí a despedirte...- sentenció él caminando hacia ella

-técnicamente sí

-¿estás segura?

-por un tiempo lo mejor es que desaparezca...

-es tu decisión...- suspiró él. La miró fijamente a los ojos y se vio obligado a preguntar:- ¿volverás?

Alexia le miró fijamente a los ojos y a continuación se encogió de hombros. En realidad no lo sabía. Había pensado en lo que sería su vida a corto plazo, del futuro aún no sabía nada.

-te mantendré informado, Remus.

-voy a echarte de menos

-yo...

-sé que no debería pedirte esto, pero... ¿puedo abrazarte?- inquirió tímidamente- te vas a ir y...

-sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer eso

-te equivocas...- musitó con voz ronca- debo hacerlo cuándo el abrazo que tengo pensado es bastante personal, mi querida Lexy...

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar cuando segundos después se vio envuelta entre los fuertes brazos de su amigo. Desde la ruptura de su compromiso, Remus y ella habían estado muy unidos, y los abrazos y las muestras de cariño entre ambos se habían hecho una constante en su relación de amistad, pero lo que sintió en aquellos momentos entre sus brazos no era comparado a lo vivido antes...

-Remus, yo...

-perdóname...- susurró instantes antes de darle un beso muy dulce en los labios al que ella correspondió con suavidad

-no sé que decirte- confesó ella una vez se hubieron separado

-no digas nada. Sólo nos estábamos despidiendo...

-Remus, sé lo que sientes por mí y yo...

-eso está en el pasado. Te he besado por última vez... piensa que ha sido como un gesto de amigo

-los amigos no se besan en los labios

-nosotros sí...- afirmó sonriente- cuídate mucho... aunque creo que no es necesario que te lo pida. Sé que dentro de poco estarás bien

-¿y cómo...?

-un presentimiento...- acaeció sin que la sonrisa se borrase de sus labios

oOoOoOoO

Nervioso Sirius la observó en todo momento. De no ser por Remus no habría podido aparecerse allí justo a tiempo. Conocía perfectamente a Alexia y sabía que lo más probable fuera que ella se marchase lejos hasta aclararse sus propios sentimientos. Lo único que tenía que descubrir era cuándo iba a hacerlo para llevar a cabo su plan. Si aquello no le funcionaba, nada lo haría.

-Si sigues mirándola así terminarás a sus pies, Padfoot

-James¿qué haces aquí?

-dejé solas a las chicas para que se despidiesen... ¿sabes ya que Alexia se marcha?

-sí

-¿y piensas dejarla marchar?- inquirió James confuso- yo sé cuánto la amas y...

-tengo un plan, amigo mío

-me da miedo preguntar, pero... ¿qué plan has ideado?

Sirius sólo tardó cinco minutos en contarle de forma más o menos esquemática su plan. Su amigo se quedó asombrado ante lo que oía, pero no dijo nada. Sólo le deseó suerte pues sabía que la necesitaría.

-¿quién más sabe lo que vas a hacer?

-Sólo Remus...

-¡Me alegra que ya vuelvas a hablarle, Padfoot!

-Tengo que admitir que me puse celoso... y no tenía razón para ello. Moony nunca me ha traicionado...

-ya era hora de que lo entendieras... a mí me costó un rato comprenderlo también

-¿de qué hablas?- musitó Sirius confuso

-Antes de enamorarse de Alexia, Remus se quedó prendado de mi pelirroja

-¿qué?

-Fueron solo unos meses...

-¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Era un problema entre nosotros, Padfoot.- susurró encogiéndose de hombros- tardé, pero enseguida supe que Moony jamás haría algo que me hiciera daño.

-y después se enamoró de mi chica...- sentenció Sirius no muy contento

-no debes enfadarte con él. Tienes que entender que Remus no lo ha pasado muy bien... ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si las dos chicas por las cuales empiezas a sentir algo resulta que están destinadas a tus dos mejores amigos?

Frunció el ceño al oírle pero no le discutió nada. Si se ponía en la piel del lobito, no tardaba mucho en comprender que Prongs tenía razón. Nada de aquello había sido fácil para Remus, y menos con el asunto de su licantropía.

-cuando vuelva con mi novia...- aseguró convencido de que iba a lograr recuperarla- me ayudas a buscarle una buena mujer

-¿piensas hacer de casamentero?

-pensamos los dos- corrigió mirándole fijamente- tú me ayudarás, Prongs...

-No hay quién pueda negarte nada, amigo mío.

Con un brillo divertido en la mirada, Sirius observó cómo su amigo caminaba hasta su esposa y su pequeño y sonrió.

-inténtalo si quiera...

oOoOoOoooO

Era la tercera vez que Alexia y Lily se abrazaban. Ninguna quería separarse pues desde que empezaron el colegio, hará ya casi más de ocho años, habían estado siempre juntas... incluso en más de una ocasión habían realizado citas dobles con los dos merodeadores en fechas especiales... Ahora ni a la pelirroja, ni a la castaña le hacía mucha gracia estar separadas durante un tiempo indefinido.

-Voy a matar a Black...

-Lils...

-¡No tendrías que irte por su culpa!

-No es él, es por mí. No quiero estar aquí cuando llegue el sábado y...

-¿has intentado hablar con él?

-ni lo pienso hacer- juró mientras le veía fugazmente hablando con su mejor amigo- le odio. Me engañó y desconfió de mí... Sirius Black ya no existe para mí.

-Lexy... no sé qué decirte

-sólo dime que te cuidarás, y que cuidarás a este precioso bebé...

-sabes que lo haré...

-cuando vuelva más vale que ambos estéis bien...- susurró taladrándola con la mirada

-estaremos bien.

-¿por qué no ibas a tener que estar bien, preciosa?

Alexia saludó a James mientras este abrazaba a su mujer. En el fondo no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos al ver lo felices que ambos eran. ¿Por qué tendría ella que haberse enamorado del merodeador equivocado?

-entonces es cierto que te vas, castaña

-sí

-buen viaje entonces

-¡James!- le reprochó Lily- no le digas eso. Pareciera que no te importa que se vaya

-es que no le debería importar...- le ayudó Lexy- es cosa mía

-cuídate mucho- sentenció el chico de gafas- yo me encargo de este par de angelitos

La aludida miró sulfurada a su marido al oírle hablar así, pero no pudo decir nada para salir en defensa de su amiga, pues ésta ya se había inclinado para besar a Harry en la frente y para abrazarla a ella de nuevo antes de marcharse de allí sin mirar atrás.

-¿por qué la has tratado así?

-Cuánto antes se vaya, mejor. El plan no puede comenzar hasta que ella esté en el mundo muggle...

-¿qué plan?

-secretos, cariño

-James Potter, vas a decirme ahora mismo que...- un beso suyo impidió que siguiera hablando

-sé lo que hago y Sirius también. Nunca te rindas con Padfoot... puede que meta la mata mil veces, pero él solito sabe salir siempre airoso... ¡por algo es un merodeador, mi vida!

oOoOoOoO

_Dos horas después. San Francisco. Territorio muggle._

Contenta con el cambio de horario del lugar, Alexia se dejó caer en el apartamento que había alquilado. Tras haber hecho los arreglos por teléfono se había aparecido allí para así ahorrarse tiempo y dinero muggle. Ese hecho mágico iba a ser el último que realizara durante varias semanas. Se había decidido a no volver a usar su magia, y no pensaba incumplir su palabra. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora.

Tras acostarse y dormir un poco de siesta durante más de media hora, había decidido dar una vuelta por la ciudad para así conocer cada rincón oculto del lugar. Sin poderlo evitar, su primera parada fue en una tienda de libros. De pequeña le fascinaban, y sobre todo después de la semana que había pasado siendo novia de Remus en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Todo el tiempo que había pasado con él en la biblioteca había hecho mella en ella... No por nada ambos congeniaban tan bien como amigos.

-¿Quiere que la ayude en algo, señorita?- le preguntó el dependiente de la librería

-Oh, no se preocupe. Sólo miraba...

Quiso justificarse con algún comentario más ingenioso, pero se quedó paralizada al ver en una de las estanterías un libro que llevaba años deseando tener. Se trataba de un libro que narraba cuentos muggles de fantasía que su madre le contaba cuando era niña. Cuando ella murió había estado buscándolo entre sus pertenencias, pero por desgracia no lo había encontrado. Al parecer, su padrastro había decidido vender cualquier cosa que le hiciese sacar dinero, y entre esos objetos de los que se había deshecho estaba su libro.

Alzó su mano para cogerlo, pero su movimiento se vio interrumpido por otra persona que había visto el libro antes. Anonada contempló como una mano masculina se hacía con el ejemplar de forma elegante. No dudó ni un segundo en enfrentarse al individuo para que le hiciese el gran favor de cederle a ella el libro, pero se quedó sin respiración al contemplar su rostro.

-Tú...- gruñó con rabia- ¿qué haces aquí, Black? Ahora te dedicas a seguirme

-creo que me está confundiendo...- murmuró el chico con educación. Demasiada educación a juicio de Alexia- Sí soy un Black, pero no la estoy siguiendo. Ni siquiera la conozco, señorita...

-Simmons, Alexia Simmons... y por supuesto que me conoces¿a qué viene este juego, Sirius?

-no soy Sirius, señorita Simmons. Mi nombre es Regulus.-susurró mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Regulus Black

-¿qué?

-Por desgracia Sirius es mi hermano gemelo

Alexia le miró incrédula. Su primer instinto fue romperle en la cabeza el jarrón más cercano que encontrase, pero no pudo evitar dudar al fijarse en la ropa que llevaba el supuesto Regulus... ¿Desde cuándo Sirius vestía tan formal, con corbata y todo?. ¿Y qué hacía llevando gafas cuándo no las necesitaba?

-esto es una pesadilla...

-intuyo que no te llevas bien con mi hermano. No me sorprende. A veces suele ser un poco pesado pero es un buen chico...

-no me lo puedo creer. Tú no puedes ser Regulus... yo creía que el hermano de Sirius era menor... más pequeño que él¡Pero sois idénticos!

-somos gemelos, lo que pasa que a Sirius no le gusta que haya alguien que se parezca tanto a él. Por eso suele decir que soy más pequeño que él...

-no te creo... no puedo creerte... ¿qué haces aquí?

-vivo aquí desde que termine la escuela en Dumstrang...

-¿fuiste allí?

-sí. Mis padres no querían que hubiera dos Black idénticos en la misma escuela... cosas de familia...

-pero... ¿qué haces en el mundo muggle?

-no me gusta la magia- admitió- complica demasiado la vida.

Le miró incrédula. Sirius, el verdadero Sirius, jamás diría eso. A él le encantaba la magia, y nunca diría que le complicaba la vida.

-voy a volverme loca...

-si no me crees, llama a mi hermano.

-él no suele usar los chismes muggle

-Él no, pero me apuesto a que se encuentra junto a su mejor amigo¿no? Se supone que hace poco él se casó con Lilian Evans

-¿cómo sabes...?

-puede que Sirius y yo no nos soportemos, pero de vez en cuando nos escribimos. Somos hermanos al fin y al cabo.

Alexia le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero al final terminó cediendo. De todas formas, no le quedaba otra opción y él lo sabía. En unos pocos minutos iba a descubrir la verdad de todas formas.

oOoOoOoO

Remus suspiró cuando vio a James hablando por teléfono con alguien. Al ver como le pedía que se acercase supo enseguida con quién hablaba. Tuvo un largo minuto para reflexionar si era correcto empezar aquello o no, pero al recordar el rostro decidido de su amigo al contarle su estrategia para recuperarla supo que no podría negarse.

-Es Alexia...- le indicó Prongs guiñándole un ojo- quiere hablar contigo, Sirius

-Dime...- contestó él inspirando hondo mientras se hacía un hechizo que cambiaba el tono de su voz.

-Eres Sirius Black¿verdad?- oyó que le preguntaba

-No hay nadie como yo, Exya

-¿ni siquiera tu gemelo?

-¿Has visto a Regulus? Yo creía que él ya no estaba en Londres¿a dónde has ido?

-No importa. Adiós

Dejó el auricular en la mesa aún sin poder sentirse muy bien. No le gustaba mentir a Lexy ni siquiera por su amigo, pero ya estaba hecho. Se dijo que lo mejor era que diera una vuelta para aclarar sus ideas. Él la quería sinceramente y hubiera hecho cualquiera cosa por hacerla feliz, y al parecer para ello tenía que mentir.

-James es hora de que yo...

-¿Por qué Remus Lupin tiene la voz de Sirius Black?

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó paralizado al ver a Jennifer Adams detrás suya. No la había visto desde Hogwarts y ahora estaba allí. Carraspeó comprendiendo que ella se había dado cuenta del truco que había llevado a cabo instantes antes.

-¡Jenny!- exclamó Lily abrazándola- Pensé que ya no vendrías

-no encontraba el lugar...

-¿por qué no...?

-no veo- musitó ella- un hechizo que me salió mal

-lo siento, yo no...

-no hay problema...- la excuso ella- me estoy acostumbrando

Remus no supo qué pensar al oír la tristeza que emanaba de ella al decir aquello. Nunca se había llevado bien con Jennifer pues en el colegio ella era una de las chicas más populares, y por lo tanto no se había sentido cómodo a su lado. Prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y con Lexy... ahora al ver a la rubia de esa forma, pensó que quizás no había sido muy justo. Nunca se había metido con ella, pero tampoco se había molestado en conocerla, y eso no era propio de él.

-¿me dirás ahora porqué has fingido ser Sirius?- le preguntó la chica cuando se hubieron quedado solos

-yo... es un favor...

-¿mentir a la chica de Sirius es hacer un favor?

-¿cómo sabes que...?

-al perder la vista, mis otros sentidos se han potenciado... oí su voz a través del teléfono y además, la llamaste Exya. Sólo Sirius la llama así a ella...

-cosas de Padfoot, no le busques explicación

-¿así planea recuperarla?- inquirió ella suspicazmente

-¿Cómo sabes que él...?

-yo soy la rubia que pasó la noche con él, Remus- admitió serenamente

oOoOoOoO

-¿Te convences ahora que no te he mentido?

-Sí...para bien o para mal, sólo él me llama Exya...

-¿Exya?- repitió Sirius

-tu hermano siempre ha querido ser original...

No le gustó oírla hablar con aquél tono tan triste en su voz y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla defraudado tanto. Él la amaba y estaba haciendo aquello para demostrarle que podía confiar en sus sentimientos. Agradecía a Prongs y a Moony por haberle encubierto hace un rato al teléfono. Conocía tan bien a su chica, que sabía que ella no se conformaría con verle vestido de forma distinta y con gafas. Sabía que querría comprobarlo... y por suerte todo había salido bien. Alexia le había creído... tenía un punto a su favor.

-no te molesto más. Perdona por haberme puesto en medio...

-espera...- le pidió él rozando su mano- no te vayas

-yo...

-querías este libro¿verdad?

-sí, pero...

-creeme yo no tengo nada que ver con el Sirius que conoces... no soy como él.

-supongo que tienes razón- acaeció- aún así... eres casi igual y...

-no me juzgues tan pronto¿sí? Conóceme primero...

-no creo que...

-ven conmigo- le pidió él volviendo a tomar su mano con delicadeza- leamos algún pasaje de este libro juntos.

-¿te gustan las leyendas muggles que ahí se narran?

-por algo lo he cogido, Alexia

-te acabo de conocer y...

-sé que no es lo correcto, pero quiero demostrarte que soy distinto que mi hermano. Confía en mí...

-¿vas a dejarme terminar alguna frase?- suspiró ella mirándole con una sonrisa

Sirius sonrió con ella deslumbrado por su sonrisa. Todo lo que estaba haciendo merecía la pena si lograba oír de nuevo esa risa de sus labios.

-no conozco a nadie. Supongo que será buena idea tener un guía por aquí...

-No te arrepentirás, Alexia- le juró él besándole formalmente su mano

-Eso espero

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¿qué tal salió la cosa?**

**Espero que gustase (al menos un poquito)**

**Un abrazo**

**xxlizzie **


	2. Una noche interminable: Quiero ayudar

**Hola!!! He vuelto!!!! **

**(q feo suena eso, jeje) **

**Después de semanas y meses sin poder escribir, ayer me entró la inspiración y ya tengo un nuevo capi para esta historia. Prometí no dejarla tirada y por eso estoy aquí.**

**No sé si me "toque" al escribir haya empeorado o no, pero bueno. Se ha intentado.**

**Espero q os guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**_Una noche interminable: _**

**_"Quiero ayudar"._ **

_  
_

_00.00 a.m.  
_

Amaba la vida que tenía. Nada podía irle mejor a James Potter. Suspiró satisfecho mientras se giraba en la cama buscando el cálido roce de su esposa. A regañadientes abrió un ojo al no sentirla a su lado.

-¿Lils?

Su respuesta fue contestada enseguida al oír el sonido de una nana en el cuarto contiguo. Se levantó enseguida y acudió en su ayuda.

-¿Qué hacen las personas más amadas de esta casa?- preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-shhh intento hacerle dormir- susurró ella sonriéndole cansada

James la contempló hechizado. Tenía el pelo alborotado, y profundas marcas de ojeras en los ojos, pero aún así era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida. _Mi esposa_ pensó maravillado.

-Eso tiene gran solución, cariño- susurró caminando hasta ellos- yo me encargaré de Harry, tú vete a acostar. Me toca a mí ahora.

-pero…

-Ni una palabra más, pelirroja.Te espera la cama- musitó tomando en brazos a su hijo

-Gracias…- susurró Lily besándole cálidamente en la mejilla.

-Vivo para servirte…- bromeó señalando a la puerta- Cierra antes de irte. Este campeón y yo vamos a hablar seriamente de su hábito de despertarse por las noches.

_01.00 a.m.  
_

Bostezando, James regresó al dormitorio contento de haber conseguido que Harry volviese a dormirse. A pesar de su corta edad, aún el pequeño no había logrado tener una buena rutina de sueño.

Sonrió con ternura al observar cómo dormía su esposa plácidamente en su lado de la cama. Con delicadeza la hizo a un lado, y se acostó con ella dispuesto a descansar el resto de lo que quedase de noche. Suspiró profundamente cuándo media hora después, el sonido del llanto de un bebé volvió a despertarle.

-James…- susurró la voz adormecida de su compañera de cama.

-No estoy- gruñó él medio en broma medio en serio.

-Harry te llama…

-¿a mí?

Notó cómo la pelirroja iba a levantarse, y se le adelantó. La besó suavemente en la frente, y más cansado que antes, cerró la puerta intuyendo que la noche que le deparaba iba a ser muy larga.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente…- susurró poniendo falsos morritos a su pequeño- Dormir es algo necesario que los adultos necesitamos hacer. Si lloras cada media hora, mañana voy a parecer un zombie, y no creo que a tu mamá le guste mucho verme así.

-ma…ma…- musitó Harry sonriente

James sonrió mientras le mecía con suavidad. Miró durante un segundo en dirección a su dormitorio y suspiró. Era la tercera noche consecutiva que hacía de las suyas, pero no le importaba. De momento se las estaban apañando bien. Era cierto que él era quién más trasnochaba, pero lo hacía para que así Lily pudiese estar bien al amanecer en su trabajo. No quería que su empleo se viera perjudicado después de todo lo que había luchado por conseguirlo.

-Ahora tienes a tu papá…- musitó sentándose con él en una hamaca- y dado que cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes está ahora durmiendo, voy a aprovechar para contarte un cuento muy interesante sobre la adolescencia de tus padres, y de sus amigos. Esta es una de las muchas historias de los merodeadores…

oooooooo

_02.00 a.m.  
_

Con cuidado abrió la puerta del baño preparada para marcharse antes de que la oyese. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había accedido a descansar en su casa aquella noche tras la fiesta de los Potter. Era cierto que había bebido un poquito, pero esa no era excusa para aceptar pasar la noche en el hogar de un soltero como Remus Lupin.

Recordó cómo lo había odiado en la infancia al ser el típico buen chico, que ayudaba a todo el mundo y sacaba las mejores notas. Nunca le había gustado ver cómo todos le apreciaban y admiraban aunque fuera desde lejos. A pesar de la pinta de muerto de hambre que tenía. Al parecer, aquellos años fuera de Hogwarts nada había cambiado en ese respecto. Lupin seguía siendo tan considerado, inteligente y pobre como siempre. La única diferencia era que antes podía verle, y ahora no.

Maldijo en voz baja al chocar con una de las banquetas. Pensar en él le hacía recordar cosas que ya creía superadas. Los sanadores le habían asegurado que su ceguera era solo un asunto temporal y que con suerte pronto recuperaría la visión. De eso ya hacían un par de meses y aún no lograba encontrar la claridad que ansiaba. Dejó de pensar al oír ruidos de pasos que cruzaban el pasillo. Se deprimió al darse cuenta de que iba a tener que verle una vez más antes de poder marcharse de allí.

-¿Jennifer?

-Estoy en el baño- contestó la rubia- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Oí un ruido y me preocupé…

_¿Cómo no?_, pensó ella frustrada. No era difícil recordar todas las ocasiones en las que él se había comportado de aquella manera con todo el mundo. ¡Como si fuera un santo!.

-Estoy bien. Iba a arreglarme antes de marcharme

-¿Te ibas a ir sin avisarme?

-Me esperan…- mintió con convicción

-¿A estas horas?

-Sí, se me olvidó decírtelo antes. Me he enganchado tanto a la historia de Sirius y de su ex que se me ha ido el santo al cielo con mis cosas.

-Lexy no es su ex… al menos para nosotros aún sigue siendo su prometida- contestó dulcemente.

Jenny sin saber por qué se sintió contrariada al oír hablar así de esa chica. Alexia Simmons, la mejor amiga de Lily Evans y la chica a la que amaba Black. Por su culpa, aquella noche no había logrado cumplir con sus propósitos tal y como habría deseado. No había que ser muy lista como para saber que Lupin seguía sintiendo algo por ella, al igual que en el colegio.

Sintiendo que era inútil quedarse encerrada en el baño, caminó hasta la puerta deseando que Remus Lupin la dejase ir en paz. No quería hablar con él, ni pasar un segundo más en ese apartamento. Había luchado mucho por dejar atrás su infancia. Ella misma era consciente de que aquella chica popular y presumida había quedado atrás al perder la vista. Muchas de sus amistades la habían rechazado al saber que había perdido su "toque", como algunas le habían recriminado a la cara. Seguir un segundo más junto a aquél merodeador le demostrarían cosas que aún no estaba preparada para asumir.

Tembló sin querer al sentir la presencia de su anfitrión apoyado al marco de la puerta.

-Gracias por pasar la noche conmigo- se vio obligada a musitar

-¿Estás segura que puedes volver a tu casa a estas horas?

-Estoy ciega, no soy inútil- protestó inútil- llevo sobreviviendo varios meses con esta oscuridad, así que no creo que tu comentario fuera…

-Me refería a que habías bebido…- la interrumpió con paciencia- Sé perfectamente que puedes seguir adelante tu sola, Jennifer. Siempre lo hiciste.

_Si pudiera cambiar el pasado_, pensó odiándose a sí misma por ello. Durante años se había sentido a gusto con su vida… feliz con sus amigos, con su vida, con su magia, con el futuro que le esperaba… pero todo eso había cambiado tras su estúpido accidente. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que iba a cambiar tanto su forma de pensar ante un hecho así?

-Adiós Lupin…- musitó queriendo aclarar su mente cuanto antes- espero que Black y Simmons arreglen pronto su situación.

-espera… antes de irte yo… sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto, pero…

-Quieres saber por qué terminé pasando aquella noche con Black…- susurró con tono cansino.- pero me parece que te vas a quedar con las ganas. Eso es un asunto entre él y yo. En todo caso tendría que ser Sirius quién te lo contase.

-Lo sé, pero…

-estás enamorado de ella¿verdad?- quiso saber Jenny enfadada sin saber por qué.

Remus no respondió, lo que fue respuesta suficiente. Inspiró hondo diciéndose que no le importaba. A fin de cuentas, si no le hubiera visto aquél día en la fiesta, seguramente nunca más se habría cruzado en su camino.

-Me voy

Pensó que él iba a decirle algo, pues le oyó respirar con fuerza, pero al final pudo marcharse sin problemas. Quedarse más tiempo junto a él habría sido un error. Reconocía que estaba un poquito bebida, pero eso no era problema.

-Mejor yo sola en mi oscuridad, que con tu dulzura, Lupin- dijo en voz alta cuando llego a su casa para convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto.

_03.00 a.m._

¿Era posible que dos chicos le gustasen al mismo tiempo? Lexya no hacía más que cuestionarse la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Por mucho que en aquellos momentos estuviese dolida, y le odiase por lo que le había hecho, seguía amando a Sirius Black, pero eso no la impedía darse cuenta de que su hermano Regulus, la atraía mucho. Quizá, demasiado.

Había pasado todo el día con él, riendo y hablando sobre sus respectivas vidas mientras le enseñaba el lugar al que había ido a refugiarse de su dolor. Nunca había esperado sentirse tan bien junto a alguien que acababa de conocer. En el aspecto se parecía tanto a Sirius, pero en su interior era tan distinto…

Se llevó las manos a la cara para dejar de pensar en aquello. Interiormente estaba sintiendo que traicionaba a su ex prometido llevándose tan bien con su hermano, y aquello no tenía sentido. Ellos habían roto. Él se había acostado con otra, no la amaba de verdad¿por qué iba a sufrir eternamente por su causa?

-Alexia…- oyó que la llamaba desde el salón- ¿estás bien?

Sintió un gran escalofrió al oír su voz. Habían recorrido la zona una y otra vez durante toda la tarde hasta que se había de noche. Lo habían pasado tan bien que ninguno quería separarse del otro. _Un día y ya siento que me gusta_, pensó Lexy angustiada.

-Enseguida voy…- susurró casi sin voz.

Se obligó a pensar que había accedido a que le acompañase a su casa para leer juntos algunos pasajes del libro. No tenía que pensar en nada más. Aquél que estaba a pocos metros de ella, era casi un desconocido. Alguien que acababa de conocer. No le gustaba. Sólo le caía bien.

-¿todo bien?- preguntó él con ternura cuando se hubo decidido a ir a su lado.

-Sí- musitó sentándose a su lado en el sofá mientras dejaba dos tazas de café en la mesa.

-Supongo que te sentirás incómoda al tenerme aquí…

-No, yo…

-No te preocupes, es lógico. Me acabas de conocer… si quieres puedo marcharme y volver mañana para que leamos algún cuento.

Alexia se derritió al oírle. No quería pensarlo, pero lo cierto era que si el que hubiera estado a su lado en ese momento fuera Sirius, jamás le hubiera propuesto hacer tal cosa. Él se preocupaba por ella, no lo podía negar, pero no tanto como para saber cuándo se sentía incómoda o no. O al menos nunca lo había expresado en voz alta si lo sabía.

-No tienes porqué irte, Regulus. Es una tontería yo…

-¿Es por mi hermano, verdad?- le preguntó él mientras le brillaban los ojos de forma extraña.

-Sirius Black ya no es nada mío…- murmuró con energía- y es mejor que no pensemos ni hablemos de él. No merece la pena.

-Por lo que veo te ha hecho mucho daño…- inquirió con voz ronca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella sólo pudo asentir con un simple gesto hechizada por aquella mirada. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Sirius. Las gafas los hacía reflejar con más intensidad. Se estremeció al sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago. _Esto no puede ser_, pensó temblando. _¡No puedo sentirme atraída por el hermano de Sirius!_

-Alexia¿estás bien?

-¿Tienes novia, Regulus?- preguntó siguiendo un impulso

Tuvo un mal presentimiento al verle dudar. Bajó la mirada pensando en que todos los chicos eran iguales. ¿Tanto costaba ser sincero?

-Siento habértelo preguntado…

-Alexia yo…

-Creo que tienes razón, mejor nos vemos mañana. Ya es muy tarde y me vendría bien poder dormir un poco.

-Supongo que por hoy es lo mejor…- afirmó Regulus no muy seguro- pero haz una cosa por mí.

-Dime

Se acercó a ella y poniendo la mano en su barbilla hizo que volviera a mirarle a los ojos.

-Confía en mí, Simmons.

A continuación se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla antes de marcharse silenciosamente por la puerta. Lexy se quedó inmóvil sin poder reaccionar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el sofá. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue el rostro de Sirius Black, la noche antes de que la traicionara.

-Si no te hubieras ido con ella, ahora estaría contigo, grandísimo tonto…- musitó sintiendo fuertes deseos de llorar- pero en vez de eso, me encuentro con tu hermano… con tu imagen gemela.

oooooooo

_05.00 a.m.  
_

Lily abrió un ojo al oír la voz de alguien cantando. Su primer pensamiento fue que estaban torturando sus tímpanos a propósito. Deseó alcanzar su varita para poder acallar aquél sonido desafinado. Al ir saliendo de su sueño, se fue dando cuenta de que el cantante no era otro que su marido.

Gimió involuntariamente al observar el reloj de la mesita. Aún faltaban dos horas para que entrase a trabajar. Durante un segundo barajó la idea de dejar que James se encargase solo de calmar a su hijo, pero al recordar que últimamente eso era lo que había estado haciendo, se levantó como un rayo de la cama. Sentía que estaba abandonando a su familia por el trabajo, y eso no le gustaba.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo al salir por la puerta, recordando lo bien que se lo había pasado aquél día junto a su familia en la fiesta. Tenía que reconocer que había sucedido así gracias a que le habían dado el día libre en el ministerio. ¿Cómo una persona que amaba tanto a su hijo y a su marido podía llegar a sentirse una mala madre y esposa por no poder estar mucho tiempo con ellos?

-Pequeñajo es hora de dormir…- oyó como decía James mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

El corazón le tembló al ver la mirada de amor que su marido tenía puesta sobre Harry. Se notaba que estaba cansado y aún así, no perdía ni la paciencia ni el cariño por su primogénito.

-Hola…- susurró él cuando la vio

Lils no contestó, sólo caminó hasta ellos y tomó a Harry en brazos. Este enseguida se calló al notar la presencia de su mamá.

-Ya veo a quién prefiere…- musitó de broma James al ver cómo él buscaba con ansia su pecho.

-James, yo…

-Ven aquí, preciosa

Suavemente tomó su hombro y la sentó en la mecedora por él antes de besarla firmemente en la boca.

-Vete a descansar, ya me quedo yo con él.

-¿Y perderme este momento?. ¡Ni loco, pelirroja!. ¿Cuántas veces crees que puedo contemplarte dándole de comer a Harry? .¡Este milagro hay que observarlo con cariño, Lils!

Ella sintió una gran punzada en su corazón al oír aquello. A pesar del tono alegre y cariñoso que su esposo le había puesto, sabía que en el fondo le estaba recriminando el poco tiempo que pasaba con ellos. Bajó la mirada para que él no viese las enormes ganas que tenía de ponerse a llorar.

-¿Le diste el biberón?

-Sí, pero por lo visto prefiere tu pecho… y no me extraña- añadió guiñándole un ojo

Lily se dejó llevar por el momento y dejó de pensar en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se concentró en su bebé y en la manera en la que le daba el pecho. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del instante en el que James se colocó detrás suya para darla suaves masajes en los hombros. Podía sentir el gran amor que les profesaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento con una sola idea en mente:

_A partir de mañana pienso arreglar la situación. No volveré a anteponer mi trabajo a las personas que amo. _

oooooooo

_07.00 a.m.  
_

No supo por qué, pero no evitó ir allí al despertar. Había pasado una noche realmente mala pensando en su inesperada huésped y en la forma en la que se había marchado de madrugada. Era la primera vez que no soñaba con Lexy en más de tres años y todo por cierta rubia que había huido de él sin saber por qué.

Remus no era tonto o eso pensaba él. Reconocía que no había tenido muchas relaciones con las chicas debido a sus dos enamoramientos frustrados. Primero al fijarse en Lily, en su cuarto año en Hogwarts y después al enamorarse perdidamente de la persona que le ayudó a superar aquél sentimiento: Alexia Simmons. Aún así podía darse cuenta de que Jennifer le había repelido como a la peste desde que salieron de la fiesta de James y Lily.

Él mismo reconocía que haber oído de sus labios que había sido ella quién se había entrometido entre Padfoot y su prometida, había querido saber la verdad de lo sucedido. Admitía que estaba mal querer saber algo de aquella forma, cuando el propio Sirius se había negado a contárselo, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera ayudar a dos personas a las que quería mucho. Podía ser que su amigo merodeador tuviera un plan para recuperar a Lexy, no obstante si él supiera la verdad, podría intentar ayudarles de otra manera. Aunque aún la amase él también, lo único que quería era que fuera feliz, y si Padfoot era el adecuado para ello, no había más en que pensar.

Inspiró profundamente el aroma que aún quedaba de ella en aquél que había sido su cuarto durante aquellas últimas semanas y se decidió por dejar atrás aquellos sentimientos que aún albergaba su corazón. Era una tontería seguir enamorado de ella, a pesar de no haber intentado nada desde que en Hogwarts Lexy le confesase sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Adiós, mi querida niña…

Se giró sorprendido al oír el timbre de su puerta. Preguntándose quién llamaría tan pronto a su casa, fue a abrir la puerta. No supo qué decir al encontrarse cara a cara con cierta rubia que parecía no quería saber nada de él.

-¿Pasa algo, Jennifer?

-Necesito hablar contigo…- susurró en voz baja

-claro

Sin pensarlo, tomó su mano y caminó a su lado hasta la cocina. Por la hora que era, comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ambos. La notaba muy nerviosa, por lo que supuso que era mejor distraerla primero un poco de aquello que le preocupase.

-Sólo unas tostadas…

-¿Cómo sabes qué…?

-Mi olfato está perfectamente, Lupin- suspiró ella alzando la cabeza por primera vez.

-Lo sé, lo siento. ¿Zumo o café?

-Zumo…- contestó impaciente- he venido a confesarte lo que pasó aquella noche entre Black y yo.

-¿Por qué?

-En mi vida he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento. Supongo que tú sabrás que en la escuela, yo era más bien… desagradable.

-Eras popular…

-Tú también- admitió a regañadientes- todos los merodeadores lo erais.

-A mí eso nunca me…

-Nunca te interesó, lo sé- le interrumpió como si nada- eso es lo que más he odiado de ti, Lupin. Tu "bondad" infinita…

-¿bondad?- repitió él dejando lo que estaba haciendo durante un segundo- yo no me calificaría con esa palabra, Jennifer.

-Sí, claro- ironizó ella.

Remus se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos extrañado. Nunca había pensado que esa chica opinase así de él. No pudo evitar preguntarse lo que pensaría ella si supiese que estaba delante de un licántropo. ¿Un licántropo bondadoso? Se encogió de hombros. No valía la pena pensar en eso.

-Te escucho…- murmuró dejando delante suyo su plato.

-Directo al grano, eso me gusta.

-Supongo que si has venido es porque es importante.

-Lo es- inspirando aire profundamente, lo soltó como si de una bomba se tratara- Quiero tu ayuda para reconciliar a Black y a Simmons.

-¿perdona?

-De una forma u de otra yo fui la responsable de su ruptura y quiero ayudarle a recuperarla. No sé porqué, pero Black la quiere, sino jamás llegaría a cabo ese ridículo plan de hacerse pasar por otra persona.

-¿Por qué quieres ahora ayudarles?

-Tras salir de aquí me he puesto a pensar. Realmente no tengo amigos que estén conmigo. Siempre me he portado mal con la gente que estaba alrededor… un poco arrogante diría. Perder la vista… me ha ayudado a abrir los ojos, aunque suene irónico.

Remus no pudo decir una sola palabra. Se quedó mirándola como hipnotizado. Podía sentir la gran frustración que emanaba de ella. Estuvo tentado de tomar su mano para tranquilizarla y decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por nada y que ya tenía un amigo, si lo quería. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Para eso necesito tu ayuda. Sé que quieres a Simmons y que deseas su felicidad. Cuando ella vuelva destrozada tras descubrir el engaño de Black, acudirá a ti como siempre.

-Espera…- musitó inclinándose en la mesa- ¿Por qué dices que ella vendrá destrozada?

-Black la está engañando… ¿Acaso crees que ese plan suyo el irá bien?

-No es asunto nuestro. Solo podemos esperar a que pase esta semana… es el tiempo que Sirius tiene para reconquistarla.

-Entonces nosotros tenemos otra semana para planear algo que les haga unirse¿o más bien casarte?- añadió con una sonrisa.

No supo si reír con ella o seguir con el ceño fruncido al recordar que el sábado en efecto era el día en que estaba previsto su enlace. No le gustaba el pesimismo y la seguridad con la que Jennifer Adams trataba aquél tema. Aún así no se negó a lo que le pedía. Él mismo había querido hacer algo para ayudar a sus dos amigos. Con ella tendría más posibilidades si algo fallaba.

Además¿acaso no era algo bueno que la causante de aquella ruptura quisiera ayudar?. Quizás fuera en verdad una señal.

oooooooo

_10.00 a.m.  
_

El sonido del reloj le estaba volviendo completamente loco. Deseó poder tener a mano su varita para fundirle completamente. Suspiró al recordar que estaba en el mundo muggle y que por lo tanto, no podía hacer ningún tipo de magia.

-Es por Exya- se dijo con convicción- ella merece esto y más.

Dio una nueva vuelta más en su cama, y durante un segundo recordó a la rubia que había provocado aquello. Gimió al pensar lo tonto que había sido arriesgando la relación tan perfecta que tenía, por un solo momento de locura. Admitía que Jennifer Adams era esbelta, preciosa, simpática, alta, sensual… aún estando sin vista y todo, era una completa tentación, por eso la había buscado. Por eso, tras beber varias copas en aquella taberna muggle había ido a su apartamento.

Se levantó bruscamente y sin aguantarse lo más mínimo lanzó el despertador contra la pared más próxima, deseando así poder descargar la rabia que sentía contra sigo mismo. Decidió levantarse y salir a dar una vuelta hasta que fuera una buena hora para visitar a su chica.

No se había esperado encontrarse con ella nada más abrir la puerta de la calle. Agradeció su buena fortuna por haberse puesto las gafas que le caracterizaban como Regulus Black, al ver la mirada primero confundida y luego desconfiada de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí…

Se había pasado toda la noche pensando una buena excusa que explicase con lógica como podía ser que su apartamento estuviese justo al lado del de ella. Le había resultado fácil encontrarse una excusa, incluso lograr quedarse con aquél piso, pero ahora que tenía que contárselo a ella, las palabras le fallaban.

-Llevo viviendo aquí semanas…- mintió

-¿de verdad?

-Sí, no sabía que tú eras mi vecina hasta anoche que me trajiste a tu casa.

-¿y se supone que debo creerte?- musitó Alexia cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cómo saber yo que esto no es más que una trampa entre tu hermano y tú?

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Muy sencillo. Puede ser que tu querido hermanito Sirius te haya pedido que me vigiles para que así yo no conozca a nadie más estos días.

Sirius no pudo más que suspirar al saber que era aquello lo que ella sospechaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle la verdad, pero antes quería demostrarle lo mucho que la quería. Quería que viera como era él realmente, sin su fama de merodeador y su gran don de gentes. Necesitaba abrirle su corazón, más aún de lo que ya había hecho. Pero necesitaba esa semana… tenía que convencerla de que él, Sirius Black, valía realmente la pena.

-Nadie me ha mandado aquí, Alexia. Vivo aquí porque quiero. Y sabes por qué pasé ayer el día contigo.

-Por el libro…- suspiró ella mirándole a los ojos.

-No, fue por ti. Nada más verte, algo me dijo que no podía dejarte marchar. Quería hablar contigo y pasar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado. Eso es lo único que pretendo hacer. Conocerte más a fondo y que tú me conozcas a mí.

-¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

-te prometo que soy sincero. Tienes mi palabra de brujo.

Se maldijo en seguida al decir aquello. Todos sabían que para Sirius aquello era una promesa hecha de todo corazón, pero para Regulus Black, no. Se suponía que él estaba enclaustrado en el mundo muggle para librarse de la magia. Se preparó para corregir lo dicho, cuando la vio sonreír y asentir con un gesto.

-Te creo, Regulus. Tú no eres como tu hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber con un nudo en la garganta.

-Él no sabe decir la verdad…- suspiró ella mirando al suelo- me engañó a la primera oportunidad.

-Alexia…

-pero no importa- murmuró a continuación secándose una lágrima rebelde de la mejilla- ya no hay nada por lo que sufrir o lamentarse. Lo nuestro no podía ser. Cosas del destino, supongo.

Idiota, idiota, idiota, se dijo Sirius mentalmente al oírla hablar así. Podía ver lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo y todo era por su causa. Por sus propios problemas… por aquella estúpida noche._ No importa, voy a arreglarlo_, se repitió de nuevo tratando de infundirse ánimos.

-Nada de estar triste hoy…- murmuró caminando hacia ella- estás aquí de vacaciones¿Verdad?

-Sí…

-Entonces sonríe para mí. Si lo haces, te doy tu sorpresa.

-¿Mi qué?

-Una sorpresa . Anoche no hice otra cosa que pensar en lo que podía darte para agradecerte tu compañía. Pero no solamente por eso, también tenía que pedirte perdón.

-¿perdón?. ¿Por qué?

-Sé que anoche te decepcioné cuándo me preguntaste si tenía novia y yo me quedé callado.

-No tenías porqué contarme nada. Es tu vida privada, Regulus.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que lo sepas. Estoy enamorado de la chica más maravillosa del mundo… el problema es que ella cree que no la quiero. Ha huido de mí.

-Lo siento…

-No lo hagas. La amo y la pienso recuperar…- juró mirándola a los ojos directamente- pero para eso aún queda un poquito. Así que, si no es mucha molestia, voy a invitarte a desayunar. Creo que hay ciertos cuentos que desean que los leamos hoy… ¿no estás de acuerdo, dulce vecina?

Exya sonrió y Sirius no pudo más que sentirse afortunado de oírla. Sabía que ya se había ganado su confianza. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era no volver a fallarla. Tenía que intentar mostrarse cómo era por dentro, dejando a fuera todo lo que ella conocía.

_Vas a ver cuanto te amo, Alexia Simmons y te casarás conmigo. Es una promesa de merodeador_

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Bueno me despido por ahora deseándoos una feliz navidad (aunque ya sea un poco tarde) y un muy feliz año nuevo.**

**Deseo que todos vuestros sueños se hagan realidad.**

**Un abrazo**

**xxlizzie **

* * *


End file.
